Timeless
by inklovealways
Summary: 7 Drabbles for Klaine Week. Rating ranging from K to M. Summaries of each part at the beginning of the chapters. Pairing - Klaine. Enjoy!
1. When Summer Was Pink And Orange

**A/N - So it's Klaine week! Yay! Start of the seven drabbles (one for every day this week) that I'll be writing for Klaine Week. This is just something short and sweet and I'll probably have to up the rating for later parts, but it's K for this part! Have Fun! And of course Klisses!x**

* * *

><p><span>When Summer Was Pink And Orange<span>

Sometimes, when his Mom wasn't too busy typing on her computer or shouting at people on the phone, Blaine would get to visit her dress store. That meant sitting patiently on the plush, purple velvet couches watching pretty girls twirl around in long, flowing dresses of every colour imaginable, squealing in delight when they found 'the perfect one'.

Usually by that time, his Mom was flushed pink and smiling through gritted teeth, throwing herself down beside him and sighing like his Dad did when he came home at night. But Blaine could tell that she was happy. At the end of the day, she'd scoop him up into her arms, scold him fondly for slipping sweeties into his pocket from the jar beside the cash register and kiss him on the forehead.

Most of Blaine's happiest memories of being a four-year old came from the florally, sweet scent of his Mom's shop. His favourite times though were when the customers brought their children in with them because he then had new friends to play with. Friends to show the little gap in his mouth from losing his first tooth and the wicked bruise on his knee from playing 'Superman' on his bed. Friends to talk about the pretty dresses to and laugh when their parents shushed them for being too loud.

The boy with the bowtie had been different.

He'd come in with his mother, just like every other little kid. The tinkling bell signalling their arrival hadn't been enough to pull Blaine's head up from the new animal colouring book his Grandma had bought him. While he'd busily been fussing over whether the giraffe's top hat should be bright orange or candy pink, his Mom had breezed through from the back room to welcome them.

"And if you want to check out our summer selection, you can just leave your little boy over by the couches; my son is quite hospitable as long as your son doesn't mind being told the tale of 'The Great Flying Bruise'." She said happily and Blaine looked up at the mention of himself.

And quickly dropped the orange crayon. He had never seen someone so pretty before. Not even the girl with blonde hair piled on her head wearing the shocking white wedding dress that his Mom had spent fourteen weeks on – he could count up to thirty now.

Brilliant blue eyes stared at him under fringes of dark lashes and Blaine felt his mouth widen slowly. His skin was so pale that it looked like the moonlight that filtered into his room when he was tucked up in bed at night. Wavy brown bangs covered him forehead and he clutched his mother's hand tightly as they made their way over to where he was sitting.

A part of Blaine wanted to get up and introduce himself but the other part wouldn't kick start into action. So he just sat there, holding the crayon limply as the boy's pretty mother pressed a quick kiss to his nose and made her way over to Blaine's mother.

He didn't know what to do, it was as if every bit of his inquisitive personality ceased to exist and the boy was still just watching him carefully, absentmindedly playing with the corner of his blue shirt.

Awkwardly, the boy cast his eyes around the shop, evidently waiting for Blaine to say something so that they could whitter away the few minutes that they had before his mother came back.

Unfortunately for him, Blaine's throat had decided that it would become as dry as sandpaper and his mind thought that it could just chuck all of his knowledge of words out of the window.

"Wouldn't pink have gone better with the giraffe's shoes?" the boy asked quietly and Blaine felt his cheek's bloom with colour. His voice was pretty too. Soft and smooth and rising in pitch because he wasn't sure if he was being rude or not. Why was Blaine scared of him? There was nothing to be scared of, it was just another kid who was being dragged along dress shopping.

He cleared his throat quickly and said brightly, "I thought that but then I think that the giraffe's wanted to look like a tiger today. The tiger's are his friends, you know"

He didn't even think about what he was saying, or how strange the boy must have thought he was, but it made him smile, a smile so dazzling and full of laughter that it made something in Blaine's chest hurt. He realised then that all he ever wanted to do was make him smile.

"I like tigers. But bird's are my favourite animal. The colourful ones. Like flamingos. I like them." The boy scooted closer to him and carefully picked up the discarded pink crayon, holding it up carefully, as if inspecting it.

After he nodded and smiled to himself, Blaine knew that he was testing it to see if it was the right colour for a flamingo. He bit back a smile and quickly flipped the pages of the book until he found the right image and twirled it around to face the other boy.

The boy looked down at the picture happily and let out a little puff of air before glancing back up hopefully at Blaine with those big blue eyes, "May I?"

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak in case he said something that might ruin that happy smile. He watched in amazement as the boy began to stroke colour onto the rough paper, watched his tongue peek out from behind pink lips in concentration and the way he flopped himself onto his stomach so that he was comfier.

Blaine didn't know why he did it, but he reached out silently to fold down the back of the boy's collar that had upturned itself to show the strap of the black bowtie he was wearing, and felt fireworks shoot up his fingers as he accidentally brushed against the warm skin at the back of the boy's neck.

Pulling his hand away quickly in shock he stared again at him, and was startled to find him staring back up at him, pink blotches forming on his cheeks.

"Do you go to my preschool?" Blaine asked, trying to break the silence that surrounded them, but really just wanting to hear his voice again.

The boy shook his head, "I don't live here. I live in Lima, that's in Ohio. My Mom and I came here for a dress for my Aunt's wedding because she heard that this shop – your Mom's? – was the best place."

Blaine wondered why the boy's face fell slightly when he said he lived in Lima. Or why Blaine's stomach hurt when he figured out that he was never going to see the boy again.

He had to find out the boy's name. He couldn't leave without knowing that he had a friend in Blaine.

"My na-"

But he never got the chance to finish as, just at that moment, the boy's Mom came back over and whisked him off the floor, tutting at his wrinkled clothing, but smiling happily with a bright purple bag swinging from her shoulder as she conversed loudly with Blaine's own mother.

The boy turned in his mother's arms to look back at him sadly and mouthed something that Blaine couldn't make out over the women's voices and the background music of the store. A deep feeling of unhappiness flowed through him and Blaine almost shouted at the woman to let the boy go, but remembered that he was in his Mom's shop and that he wasn't to be a nuisance to the customers otherwise he wouldn't be allowed to come back.

So Blaine slumped his shoulder's in defeat and watched as his new friend was carted away out of the shop, giggling happily at whatever his mother was telling him. Did the boy not feel like he'd been punched in the gut too? Did he not miss Blaine already?

"I know you must be bored Blaine but Cooper's coming to take you home, then you'll get to have some fun!" His Mom said, misreading his posture for impatience, and floating away to the back room again, humming the little 'sale song' that she had.

Blaine couldn't tell his Mom that he had been happy just then with the little boy who had managed to make him hurt in places he didn't think he could hurt. He didn't even know his name. How could you be friends with someone without even knowing their name?

The bell tinkled again and for a fleeting moment, Blaine was filled with hope thinking that it was the boy coming back to tell him his name. But it was just his big brother, running a hand through unruly hair and running to pick Blaine up and twirl him around his head, laughing as the orange crayon became lodged up his nose.

He didn't tell Cooper about the boy. Not for years. The boy was his, only his and no one could tarnish that memory. No one could take away the fact that Blaine had made him smile. No one made his heart pound the way he had either.

Blaine would grow up to learn what that meant, but for now he was contented just to know that somewhere out there – in Lima – was the little boy with the beautiful blue eyes and the bowtie and the impossibly large smile.

Out there, there was happiness.


	2. When Love Isn't Easy Between Worlds

**A/N - Okay, Day Two - Klaine AU. Summary - Kurt just can't take it any more, it's too hard. Blaine can't save him this time. If I say any more it gives it away. Hope that you all like it and thank you for your support with the first part. Warning from this chapter onwards, the rating will be going up! Klisses!x**

* * *

><p>He carefully wiped his tear filled eyes with the corner of the ratty blue scarf he was wearing. If he inhaled deeply enough he could still smell the lingering scent of <em>him.<em> He knew somehow that this was wrong. But Kurt couldn't bring himself to stop. He had to do this.

As the wind picked up, he pulled the scarf off and, before he could think too much about it, released it and watched as it settled in mid air for a second, and then almost gracefully, soared off into the unseen before him. His tangle of hazel brow hair whipped wildly around his head as he scrutinized every detail of the dizzyingly high cliff. With each breeze that caressed against his slim, toned body, he felt as if it would push him over the edge.

He gulped and glanced down at the sea beneath him.

Huge mistake.

The waves crashed against the cliff face, fierce and powerful, sending spray splashing upwards. Kurt couldn't lie to himself; he was terrified. Terrified of what this decision meant. Terrified of the repercussions. Thinking about plunging himself into the icy cold grasp of the depths below, sent shivers racing up his body and made him want to cry again.

But this was the only answer. It was the one way to stop the misery and the pain. He would not cry for him again, scream silently at the skies for taking him away from him. He could still feel him around him. Closing his eyes, he could almost see his smirk of a smile playing on his wide, full lips and the warm brown of his fathomless eyes. He knew that if he was here, he would drag Kurt back, curl him in the crook of his arm and scold him for being so stupid. If he was here, he wouldn't be doing this. This way Kurt would be joining him.

Before he could think anymore about leaving his father, Carole and the life he has behind – because it had already caused him far too much doubt and had almost made him turn back around - he jumped.

Falling felt like flying. The whoosh of cold air filled his ears and his eyes stung sharply. It was freeing, knowing that in seconds he would get to see him again, feel like lips on his skin and his fingers running through his hair. He could see the water, the beautiful, glistening ocean. He saw where he was plummeting to; not into that blue wonder, but the pointed rocks it batters against.

"I'm coming, Blaine." he whispered into the air, too full of emotions to realise that the words were horrendously out of context.

Something strange was happening.

He wasn't hurtling towards the rocks, but floating upwards towards the skies. His body felt light, lighter than a snowflake, as if it had no mass. Clouds surrounded him. Sunlight licked his skin.

Kurt didn't understand what was happening. Had he died?

The thought filled him with a sense of dread, what the hell had he done? Had he really given up? No. No. He didn't want to die. He still had to show his Dad how to make a proper omelette.

No.

Blinding light pierced into his eyes.

He saw his face. Beautiful. Pure. Illuminated.

The storm raging inside him calmed. Of course, everything was going to be okay now. He was with Blaine.

"Kurt! No, don't go." He yelled. Kurt tried to tell him that he wasn't going anywhere but no sound came out. He let out a wail of frustration at the pain on Blaine's face, he'd caused that and he couldn't take it away.

"Stay with me!"

He was so confused; why was he shouting at me to stay? He'd joined him now.

The clouds surrounded him again. They dragged him backwards, away from Blaine. He lashed out, kicking wildly and thrashing his hands against the whiteness suffocating him, but it did no good.

"Kurt…" his voice faded.

"NO!" Kurt screamed.

Kurt's eyes burst open.

* * *

><p>He was tugged into consciousness by his whisper. He said he was coming.<p>

It felt like an age since Blaine last saw him. His beautiful wide expressive green/blue eyes that shifted in colour every time he stared into them. The golden explosion of hair that seemed to have a life of its own. The innocent heart shaped face that lit up when he laughed, pure and musical and full of the hope that Blaine had almost given up on.

It had been too long.

If he was coming it meant that there was little time, a minute or two of a head start. He could never be sure when or where he would meet him; sometimes it was daily, in cafes and parks, other times it could be months. It depended on whether he was wretchedly upset before he went to sleep.

Although Blaine knew whenever he saw him meant that Kurt was going through a hard time on earth, his visits always filled him inexplicably with joy and he would never, ever regret the time he spent with Kurt.

Then he was consumed by crushing pain as he was taken away from him before he could fully explain who he was and why Kurt would dream about him.

And in the morning when he woke up, he'd just remember an extremely vivid – usually crazy and scary - dream. He wouldn't remember that Blaine loved him. He wouldn't remember that he loved Blaine.

He was getting closer, though not close enough so that he could hear him. He was looking down on a ridiculously high cliff next to the ocean. Kurt was floating away from the rocks. Silly boy, why did he jump off? The angels must have been feeling mischievous, crippling him with worry.

He saw his torrent of hair first. It framed that pale face that Blaine had fallen in love with instantly. He looked confused. His heart swelled. Maybe this time he'd get to explain it to him. Maybe this time he'd get to join Kurt.

But before he could open his mouth, Kurt slowed down and blurred around the edges.

No! He was being taken away from him before Blaine even got a chance to explain everything.

"Kurt! No, don't go." Blaine yelled at him.

His mouth was moving rapidly, trying to tell him something, but all Blaine could hear was the whipping wind around his ears.

"Stay with me!"

His shouts were futile; he knew that he was leaving but he couldn't just let him go without a fight. The clouds were yanking Kurt downwards; Blaine could see the angels' faces within them. Some were apologetic, the ones that meant to bring them together, but there are less of them. The dark angels had overpowered them; they will keep them apart no matter the cost, it's what they've been assigned to do. Kurt couldn't see the angels even if he was kicking out at them, only other angels can see each other.

"Kurt…" he cried just as his face completely disappeared.

His heart broke, shattering, fresh and bleeding. Blaine hated the angels. He wished that he could have been mortal. He could be with his Kurt that way. He would do anything to be with him, but this was his punishment. Find your true love, your soulmate, never be with them.

Nothing that Blaine could do now but wait and curse the idiocy of angel's laws.

He'd come back.

Blaine closed his eyes, hoping that the time between their next meeting would pass quickly.


	3. When A Meerkat Caused Blood

**A/N - Day Three: Missing Moments. Kurt let Sebastian get to him and Blaine gets the fright of his life. Thank you to everyone who is reading this and alerting and the like...I love you all! Klisses!x (this is also being posted on my tumblr which you'll find on my profile page :) )**

* * *

><p>Sighing happily, Blaine toed off his shoes and sunk into the warm comfort of Kurt's memory foam mattress. He rolled over and randomly selected a song from Kurt's iPod and watched his perfect boyfriend shrug off his jacket, laying it carefully across the chair in front of his dresser, so that he was standing in tight green trousers and a loose t-shirt that revealed a copious amount of luminous skin. He really was the luckiest teenager alive.<p>

Hesitation crossed over Kurt's features – something that had long since been absent – as he caught sight of his reflection in the glinting mirror. Blaine heard him suck in a shaky breath and huff it out as he twirled on his heel and headed for his en-suite bathroom. The door slammed shut, causing the photo frames on the wall to jangle nervously and Blaine gulped as the lock clicked shut.

What had just happened?

Blaine stared at the plain white door in confusion, wondering what had gotten Kurt so worked up, before one name flashed in his mind; Sebastian.

He'd known that something had been wrong with Kurt; he been overly distant and snapped at him in the car ride home when Blaine had reached over to stroke the side of his face. Assuming he'd done something to upset him, Blaine had slouched back in his seat knowing that trying to get the truth out of Kurt when he was pissed would have been harder than trying to turn Puck celibate.

Stupid, idiot, Sebastian had obviously said something during Blaine's quick bathroom break – why did he ever leave them alone, he knew it was going to cause friction between them.

He bounced quickly off the bed and stumbled over to the door, cursing his numbed legs. What had Sebastian said? Why was Kurt letting him get to him? How was he going to help?

"Kurt? You okay?" He asked quietly, nervously rapping the door with his knuckles.

No reply.

"Kurt? Honey, what's wrong?"

Still, no reply.

"Seriously Kurt ju-"

The lock clicked open.

"I'm coming in, Kurt." And eased the door open gently, swearing that he was going to kill Sebastian for putting Kurt through this.

Kurt's back was towards him, his shoulders slumped miserably over his sink counter and he was sniffling softly. Blaine's heart had done a quick rise and fall jump as he heard the noise and took in the discarded razor in the sink, glistening with little droplets of blood.

"Kurt?" he whispered, his voice cracking as his mind refused to allow the possibility that Kurt had done this. He wouldn't. He was too strong, too full of life. Wouldn't leave him. "Kurt, what have you done?"

His head snapped up quickly, tear tracks lining his face, "Blaine…I-" His eyes widened as he saw the scared expression on Blaine's face and realised what it looked like, "No! Blaine, I haven't – I mean I didn't – I tried shaving…"

Relief flooded through Blaine like molten sunshine and he breathed out a long sigh of – no wait he still didn't understand. Then he noticed the bead of blood on the side of Kurt's neck. Without even thinking about it, he reached over and swiped the blood away with the pad of his thumb and wiped it on the nearby grey hand towel. Kurt's breathing flattered before falling into Blaine's arms, sobbing hard into in shoulder. Blaine ran a soothing hand over Kurt's head trying to get the ringing in his ears to stop. He'd honestly believed for a moment there that Kurt, his Kurt was leaving him. And it tore him apart. His blood was racing, making him aware of every area of his body so that he was almost shaking with the sheer force of his fear. He wanted to hold Kurt and tell him that he never, ever had to feel like that and that he would always have a better day, another laugh, someone to love. Not a lot scared Blaine more than the thought of he and Kurt breaking up, but the idea that the amazing, wonderful, talented, kind, free-spirited Kurt Hummel wouldn't exist on the planet anymore? Scared him shitless.

'It was just some blood Blaine, Kurt wasn't trying to do that', he told himself sternly and focused his attention on the shaking body in his arms. He gently untangled himself from Kurt, and stared in concern at his face. His eyes were blotchy and red, lips pale and cracked. And yet he still made Blaine's heart flutter.

"Kurt, you don't have to – I mean not if you're not ready, but honey, what's wrong? You're scaring me." As he murmured the words, he manoeuvred them out of the bathroom and back onto Kurt's bed, wrapping the comforter around Kurt's shoulders.

He sniffed and looked down at his feet, pulling at the toe of his sock, "Sebastian…well he…he said…that I wasn't man enough for you, that I hadn't…I couldn't…" Kurt hiccupped and buried his face his hands, clearly embarrassed to have let Sebastian get to him, but believing that the insults were true.

Blaine was going to punch him.

He didn't push it, but allowed Kurt to compose himself while rubbing circles onto his leg and intertwining their free hands. "He said that because I haven't started shaving yet, that it's as if you are going out with a twelve year old girl with baby fat." Kurt held his gaze this time, searching for something in Blaine's face that would tell him that he wasn't an idiot for getting upset but that everything was completely false.

Seeing Kurt so openly worried made Blaine's chest constrict uncomfortably and he couldn't stop himself from tackling Kurt into a hug on the bed.

"You are the most. Beautiful. Radiant. Sexy. Sweet. Desirable. Seductive. Man. Ever." Blaine placed a kiss along the line of Kurt's jaw for every word and softly pressed their lips together. "You are perfect, Kurt. Everything about you screams Sex God – with a hint of cock slut I'll admit – but no matter how you dress or how you hair is, you are wonderful and everything that I've ever wanted."

"But Sebastian said - " Kurt protested, the words muffled under Blaine's persistent lips.

"But Sebastian said nothing. He doesn't matter Kurt. Nothing he ever says or does will make me think that you are anything less than the most amazing boy I've ever met."

Kurt looked at him sarcastically, but softened as Blaine pinned his arm's above his head and straddled his hips. "When I met you, I didn't think you look like a twelve year old girl. I thought you were a star shining so brightly that it was no wonder that someone hadn't already stopped you so that they could keep you for themselves."

"So you don't think that he was right?" Kurt mumbled quietly, his tone biting and furious at himself.

Blaine shook his head instantly, sinking down to capture Kurt's lips once more. He tasted like home, like everything was perfect and right. The fear that he'd been running on gave way for desire as Kurt groaned and wrapped his legs around Blaine's hips, gluing them together.

"Kurt, you have me half hard every day of my life without even touching me. Believe me you are more of a man than he will ever be."

Blaine had so much delicious fun proving that exact point.

Twice.


	4. When Breaking And Entering Has Its Perks

**A/N - Klaine Week - Day 4: Klaine's Anniversary! Ohmygoodness guys can you believe it's been a year already? Our boys are the best and I hope that they continue to go from strength to strength and keeping being wonderful and amazing to each other! Here's my spin on their anniversary, I hope you all like it and keep loving Klaine :) Klisses!x**

* * *

><p>From David: The doors will open at 9pm for 5mins :)<p>

From Nick: You'll have 1hr once u r in.

From Trent: Try not to defile all of our furniture and possession while ur there ;)

From Nick: We heard you were a thrasher :P

From David: But srsly have fun Blainers.

From Trent: Happy Anniversary!

From Nick: All of the pining and the numerous Katy Perry songs were worth it!

From David: Maybe the 5000 plays of TD were a bit much…

From Trent: I'll never forget those lyrics now…

From Nick: Have fun with ur teenage dream!

Blaine clicked his phone shut, smiling a little sorrowfully as he felt the familiar ache of missing his friends from Dalton rise up again. He didn't regret his decision to move, not for a second because it had brought him closer to Kurt, but he did miss the Warblers, the safety net of having all of your best friends around you every day was something that had been hard to adjust to not having at McKinnley. However, for every moment he spent reminiscing about the old days, there were five new, perfect memories with Kurt, and with Rachel and Mike and Tina, and all of the others who were now like his dysfunctional family.

Tomorrow was the big day. One year with Kurt. He'd never have believed that he would have had a one year anniversary let alone the most amazing boyfriend he could have asked for. Sometimes, he thought that this was all some dream that he was going to wake up from, and he was going to be back, broken, lying on his hospital bed.

But it wasn't.

This was real.

Tomorrow he got to spend the entire day celebrating with the boy he loved. And it was guaranteed to be wonderful.

…

"Guys! Hurry up they're almost here! You know that their afternoon locker smooch only lasts for three minutes!" Santana said furiously, tugging an overly excited Brittany down off of the piano. She twirled around to find Mike throwing confetti hearts over Tina's head and Finn sucking Rachel's tongue down his throat.

Again.

She stormed over and wrenched the midget out of his clinging clutches, dumped her on her butt in the middle of the choir room floor and blew the whistle that bounced around her neck.

"Gayface and the Hobbit will be here in T-minus one minute and you are all acting like preschoolers! Get your pathetic asses in gear. Now!"

"Jeez Santana, why do you even care?" asked Mercedes from the back of the teacher free classroom.

She trained her murderous gaze onto her and spat, through clenched teeth, "Because Trouty Dumper, Kurt's gone through hell and I didn't exactly make his life any peachier but Blaine and his horrific addiction to frying pan oil has made him happier than he ever thought possible. And we, as their friends, are going to goddamn celebrate it!"

Jaws hung slack around the room. Distant footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor. The room buzzed into action, Santana's watchful eyes flashing dangerously over them.

…

A cool substance smacked him directly in the face and for a second he was engulfed by the memories of being bitch slapped with that rock salt slushie in the parking lot. Fear rose up like bile in this throat and he hurriedly pushed Kurt behind him as a reflex.

Instead of the material slipping over his skin and soaking into his clothes painfully and making every inch of skin flare in agony, however, it cascaded down his body, catching in his long dark eyelashes and fluttering into a heap around his feet.

It was shiny red heart confetti.

As laughs and cheers erupted around them, a sharp slap sounded followed by a wail of protest, "What was that for?" Finn grumbled loudly, swatting Santana's hand away before she could hit him again.

"Your bad aim! God couldn't you have –"

"Happy Anniversary!" Mike and Tina chimed in over Santana, cutting out her bitchy comment and pulling Blaine and Kurt into tight hugs.

Blaine surveyed the room quickly, taking in the heart shaped decorations that must have been left over from Valentine's day and the sloppy banner saying, 'KURT + BLAINE = LOVE4EVER' and felt his heart swell with love and happiness. They actually cared enough to help them celebrate this day. Blaine still felt like a bit of an outsider at McKinnley but to see this, to know that they actually did care about him, it felt…well amazing really.

Kurt intertwined their hands again, smiling radiantly down at him and nudged his shoulder against his. Blaine leaned up into his waiting kiss, not even caring about the 'awws' and the 'eeewws' that exploded from their friends.

Everything was perfect.

…

"It's just along here, I promise you'll enjoy it, just…" Kurt huffed, tugging at Blaine's hand and towing him along the almost deserted high street. The wind bit at his cheeks and his scarf was unravelling slowly, but Blaine had never had a better evening.

It had just been the pair of them in a secluded Italian restaurant, eating pasta and pizza and speaking quiet words of endearment over candlelight. It had taken him twenty minutes of pleading, begging and downright selling his soul, to get them the six o'clock slot but to see the contented look on Kurt's face had been worth it.

The only thing that was worrying Blaine though, apart from freezing his ass off in the still cold March weather, was that they were never going to make it to Westerville in time for nine. He didn't even know where Kurt was taking him, just that he'd been a ball of excitement all week about it.

"Kurt, where are we going?" Blaine whined, trying to sound cute and endearing, but probably failing.

Kurt glanced back at him sharply and pulled them to a stop, twisting Blaine's body so that he couldn't see the shop title, and placing a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, so you know how last year you said that I moved you? And that before that we'd had all of those perfect little almost moments? Most of them were due to someone. Someone special to both of us." He said breathlessly.

Blaine stared at him, completely confused. What was Kurt talking about?

"You have given me things that I never thought that I would ever have while stuck in this cowtown. A wonderful, kind, loving boyfriend. A set of fantastic friends. A proper first kiss. A first dance. A first time."

Smiling, he tipped his mouth up waiting for Kurt to bend down and kiss him, but was surprised by the cool finger placed over his lips. Kurt just laughed quietly.

"But you've given me so much more than that. This year hasn't been perfect. But it's been us. And I would never change that. And that's why we're here."

"And that's where exactly?"

Kurt swung him round and giggled beside him. _Geraldine's Second Chance Saloon_, the sign announced. Blaine knew that he was supposed to understand, but he didn't.

"Uhh Kurt? Why are we at a pet store?"

He huffed beside him, clearly too excited about his idea to be deterred by Blaine's attitude, "Think about it dufus! What was the first thing you ever gave me?"

"A tip to never forget your disguise when you're trying to be a spy?" Blaine supplied unhelpfully, earning a swat on the arm.

"Pavarotti."

Oh.

Realisation dawned and Blaine felt a warm, fuzzy feeling rising up from his toes, hopefully knowing Kurt's motifs for bringing him here.

"When Pavarotti died, I was heartbroken. And there you were, my white knight coming to the rescue, telling me everything I'd wished you would. It was the start of everything _KurtandBlaine_. And I thought, to celebrate one brilliant year and many to come, we could adopt a canary, together."

Kurt's eyes were filled with hope, shining in the darkening light, but he was biting his lip nervously. Reaching up to brush their noses together, Blaine murmured against his lips, "My boyfriend really does have the best ideas."

…

_Please be open. Please be open. Please be open. _

The back door to the large practice room, opened quietly under his hand. He refrained from pumping his fist into the air and settled for dragging a blindfolded Kurt into the deserted Dalton Academy Warbler's choir room. A little thrill from breaking in – although it wasn't breaking in when the Head Boy set it up to have the door unlocked – after hours coursed through his and made the hair on the back of his neck stand up on end. Kurt was grumbling about his hair being messed up but Blaine just shushed him and snapped the heavy door shut behind them.

The room was exactly the way Blaine remembered it, even the scent of the vanilla coffee drinks that Jeff liked mixed with Nick's hot chocolate lingered. It smelled like home.

Losing himself for a moment, he reminisced about _that_ day. When the shining star that was Kurt Hummel had shot himself onto Blaine's murky skyline. The boy that changed everything. The boy he'd wasted precious time with because he was too scared to loose someone special again. The boy that–

"Blaine, if you don' take this blindfold off within the next two seconds Barbra Perry is going to have one less father." Kurt snapped, irritation dripping in his tone.

Blaine laughed and hurriedly pulled him through into _their_ room off the side of the practice room, which, as Jeff and Richard had promised, was dusted with yellow and red rose petals with a single white rose laying on the table.

Gently, he untied his scarf from around Kurt's eyes and watched gleefully as Kurt's eyes adjusted to the change in light, and then took in the sight before him.

Everything that Blaine could ever have wished Kurt to say was written in neon across his face; wonder and admiration poured out of his eyes, an undeserving blush bloomed over his cheekbones and his lips parted in awe.

"It's not much, probably not as special as you would have wanted and certainly not as imaginative as your surprise was, but this room, this school, it was where it began. Me and you. We learned to love and hate and tolerate each other inside these walls, and the time we spent apart made me realise just how much joy you brought to me here. I'll never forget the way I felt that day you sang Blackbird. You did move me. And you've continued to do so since that day and I love you more and more every day for it. There is nothing I can say to you that will ever express the enormity of my feelings for you but you have to know that this year has been the most amazing and special of my life. I love you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Now and always."

Blaine stood breathlessly before him, observing the way that Kurt's eyes crinkled in happiness with a deep feeling of exhilaration. Kurt leaned into him and moulded their lips together. Kurt's arms wrapped around his neck as Blaine's hands lost themselves in Kurt's hair, both wanting to press themselves closer to the other. As their tongues slid together, Blaine knew he would never get enough of this feeling, one of light-headedness and loosing himself in sunshine. Kissing Kurt was where Blaine belonged.

"Do you know that we could get arrested for this?" Kurt blurted out, his eyes flashing with mischief but filled with love.

This was why Blaine loved him.

He laughed, the sound echoing eerily around the room, and flicked the previously unnoticed iPod dock on, "Well, if we're going down, we might as well go down swinging."

Kurt considered him carefully as the first few notes of the intro floated around them, his face breaking into a grin when he figured out the song. He arched an eyebrow, asking who was taking the lead and Blaine nodded in ascent, just like old times.

"Dancin' where the stars go blue.

Dancin' where the evening fell.

Dancin' in my wooden shoes,

In a wedding gown."

Kurt's smooth voice ran over Blaine like crushed velvet, causing gooseflesh to rise across his arms as he just watched his boyfriend sing out perfectly to a song he'd never practiced before.

Kurt was smiling at him, oh, right; he was supposed to sing now.

"Dancin' out on 7th street.

Dancin' through the underground.

Dancin' little marionette.

Are you happy now?"

Reaching over, he intertwined their hands while placing the other on Kurt's hip and began to twirl them around the flower coated room as their voices answered and melded together.

"Where do you go when you're lonely?

Where do you go when you're blue?

Where do you go when you're lonely?

I'll follow you,

When the stars go blue.

When the stars go blue."

"Laughing with your pretty mouth."

"_Laughing with your pretty mouth."_

Kurt echoed, smiling cheekily because finally he was the one repeating.

"Laughing with your broken eyes."

"_Laughing with your broken eyes."_

"Laughing with your lover's tongue,

In a lullaby."

"Where do you go when you're lonely?

Where do you go when you're blue?

Where do you go when you're lonely?

I'll follow you."

"Yeah, yeah."

Blaine sang with everything that he had, not trying to convince Kurt of his love, but to show him just how powerful it was. In some ways, the song was perfect for them, supporting and comforting the other no matter what happened.

"Where do you go when you're lonely?

Where do you go when you're blue?

Where do you go when you're lonely?

I'll follow you."

"Follow you."

"_Follow you."_

"Yeah, yeah."

"When the stars go blue.

When the stars go blue.

When the stars go blue.

When the stars go blue.  
>Where do you go when you're lonely?<p>

Where do you go when the stars go blue?"

As the accompaniment faded away, they were left, breathless from dancing and gazing into each others eyes. Their lips met in a silent, consenting _'I Love You'._ The moment was so private that, had anyone else been there, they would have felt like intruders.  
>Luckily the Warbler boys had it all captured on the secret camera to tease the couple about later.<p> 


	5. When Distance Can Be A Good Thing

**A/n - Day 5: Graduation and College. So yeah it's a day late but it's here and it's smutty (the rating is upped to M now) and I hope that you like it :) reviews are lovely! Klisses!x**

* * *

><p>In the murky darkness of his bedroom, Blaine's phone flashed, starling him from his state of almost sleeping.<p>

_From Kurt: I miss you._

He smiled sadly at his phone and pushed himself into a half sitting position on his bed, twisting his covers in his free hand as he texted back.

_From Blaine: I miss you too._

A small, nagging worry in the back of his mind surfaced: what if Kurt hated it up there? What if he wasn't having all of the fantastic experiences that Blaine had told him he'd be having when Kurt had been in doubt of whether to go or not.

_From Blaine: Aren't you having fun?_

_From Kurt: Blaine it's…it's wonderful, I can't lie that being here, living this, has been a dream come true._

Relief flooded through him, as long as Kurt was happy and safe, Blaine was too. The dull, painful ache of missing his boyfriend never went away but at least Kurt was enjoying himself. That was what was important.

_From Blaine: I'm happy for you Kurt._

_From Kurt: But I can't help but feel like I'm living this dream by giving up my most important one._

_From Blaine: What's that?_

_From Kurt: You._

_From Kurt: Idiot._

He hated himself for feeling it but there was a little part of him, the selfish part, that was happy that Kurt missed him. It meant that Kurt hadn't fallen out of love with him in New York.

_From Blaine: Don't you dare speak like that! You've not 'given me up'. I'm coming to get you in seven months. Nothing's changed._

Nothing would change the way Blaine felt. Not Sebastian's persistent passes at him, not the horror stories Santana told him about the amount of cute, gay boys at NYADA, not even Tina's slip up with the late night server that worked at their local bowling alley. He would love Kurt from the moment he stepped foot on that runway until the moment he could feel him in his arms again in July.

_From Kurt: Seven months, two weeks and three days._

_From Blaine: And you'll be home soon for Christmas._

_From Kurt: Then I'll be away again._

_From Blaine: Stop leaving before you're arriving._

_From Kurt. Fine. But that doesn't mean that I don't miss you NOW._

_From Blaine: Baby, I miss you too._

_From Kurt: No, Blaine, I miss you RIGHT NOW…_

_From Blaine: Oh._

_From Kurt: …_

_From Blaine: What do you miss?_

_From Kurt: You._

_From Blaine: What about me?_

_From Kurt: Your hands. _

_From Kurt: Your lips. _

_From Kurt: Your cock._

Suddenly, Blaine's loose pyjama bottom's were constricting and a flush had risen over his cheeks.

_From Blaine: Kurt…_

_From Kurt: The way you moan around my cock when I thrust up into your mouth._

Kurt's little scream of pleasure as Blaine managed to take all of him, filled Blaine's ears and made him shimmy out of his trousers quickly, arching into his mattress as the cool air washed over his hot skin.

_From Kurt: How your eyes look when I tug on your hair. _

The feeling of Kurt's long finger intertwined in his hair had always turned Blaine on, especially when he yanked on it. Blaine closed his fist around his dripping cock, moaning in pleasure at the friction it caused.

_From Kurt: The way your hands feel, squeezing and cupping and spreading my wanting little ass open. _

Kurt had the best ass of any boy – no, person – that Blaine had ever seen. Pale, round, and firm, perfect for burying his face into. It was an ass to be worshipped. He started to stroke himself slowly, twisting his fist at the head just like Kurt did.

_From Blaine: Kurt, you're killing me here…_

_From Kurt: Don't you want it Blaine? Don't you want my cock?_

Did he even need to ask that?

_From Blaine: So much. Please, Kurt._

_From Kurt: Such a little cockslut, aren't you baby?_

He had no idea.

_From Blaine: Yes._

_From Kurt: And whose cockslut are you?_

_From Blaine: Yours. Only yours._

Okay Kurt, your turn. Two can play at this game.

_From Blaine: I love how you feel beneath me, spread open and waiting, your cock so hard for me._

_From Blaine: You're so sexy Kurt, with my kisses bruising your perfect skin and your beautiful eyes._

_From Blaine: The way you whine when I thrust into you. _

_From Kurt: Your so big inside me baby. Filling me up. Making me scream._

_From Kurt: Are you getting off?_

Was Kurt high?

_From Blaine: You think I've got enough willpower to not be touching myself right now with you talking like this._

_From Kurt: I want to hear you. I want to hear you as you come. _

He could just hear the way Kurt was panting right now, whispering filthy little obscenities. But…

_From Blaine: My parents are next door._

_From Kurt: I'm fingering myself._

_From Blaine: Call me. Now._

His phone vibrated and Blaine tried not to think about the bright blue vibrator Kurt had used on him during their last week together, as Kurt's glorious voice murmured in his ear "Always so desperate aren't we Blainers?"

He sounded breathless and ready to come undone: it went straight to Blaine's cock.

"Shut up Kurtsie."

"Quiet now Blainers, wouldn't want to wake the rentals." Kurt scolded him, managing to sound seductive at the same time.

"I'm hanging up now." He stated half heartedly, knowing fully well that he didn't stand a chance of hanging up the phone when his boyfriend was sounding like this.

"With that hard cock aching for me? I don't think so."

"Fuck Kurt. I need you."

In the time that they had been bantering, Blaine hadn't even noticed that his hand was now furiously moving and his breath was coming in short little pants.

Kurt could clearly hear this and moaned, "Harder baby, faster."

He could hear the wet sound that was Kurt plunging in and out of himself and he let that image be the only thing he could see, "You're so tight Kurt."

"Blaine…fuck…"

He imagined Kurt writhing beneath him, sealing their lips together as his cock buried itself inside his tight hole. Breaking the kiss, Kurt's lips found his ear lobe and began to bit at it sharply, thrusting up to meet Blaine's erratic movements.

"Come for me Kurt…I need…"

Slapping skin.

Desperate moans.

Pleasure coursing through him.

"Blaine…"

The sound of his name screaming from Kurt's lips sent Blaine over the edge and he saw flashes of white light as he came with a loud groan, arching off his bed and overcome with feeling of happiness.

Once they had both came down from their respective highs and their breathing had regained a semblance of normality, Blaine sighed deeply and murmured, "I miss you Kurt."

He heard a soft sigh and a sniff, "I'll be home soon. I love you."

"I love you too."

Blaine fought to keep his eyes open but after that orgasm who could blame him for feeling tired and spent.

"Call me in the morning?"

"Promise. Goodnight."

Blaine wanted to listen to Kurt's sweet and perfect voice all night, it was the best sound he heard, and he wished with all his heart that he could be wrapped in Kurt's arms right now, basking in the afterglow together. He just wanted to be with the boy he loved. Seven months. It wasn't that long. And they had Christmas. They could do this.

"Sweet dreams loverboy."

"Idiot."

"You love it."

"Goodnight Blaine."

"Night Kurt. Love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
